


What is Life

by Basketballer3511



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Cavaliers - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Fighting, Gay Love, Grinding, M/M, Romance, Walk Into A Bar, Warriors Basketball - Freeform, caught kissing, unexpected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Draymond Green on and off the court was a ferocious and enthusiastic person. Kyrie Irving was always somber, always keeping to himself. He always let his actions do the talking unlike Draymond who never kept his mouth shut. What happens when the two meet and end up crossing paths in a bar after the 2017 Finals? Will they realize the have more in common then anyone would have thought?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a weird paring I know. I wanted to do something different, hope you guys enjoy!

Draymond entered the local bar in of all places Australia! He signaled to the waiter he wanted to be seated at the secluded patio, facing the stunning Australian beach. The waiter escorted him to the patio, letting Draymond know he would be coming back to take his order. Draymond strutted to the beach chairs, sinking into the chair enjoying the view.

Kyrie entered a local bar in Australia. After the finals he wanted to get away from the media and what better place then Melbourne; his birthplace. The waiter again escorted the second NBA player that day to the secluded patio. The waiter shuffled away leaving Kyrie to witness an always smug looking Draymond Green, his hands behind his head. Draymond chose to ignore the sound of people entering the patio, instead keeping his eyes closed and enjoying the slight beam of sun. Kyrie moved one of the chairs in front of Draymond, the sound scarping against the wood making Draymond lift up his eyebrows. "Ey man you aint got nowhere else to go?" Draymond stated authoritatively, before abruptly pausing. "Well Well if it isn't Kyrie 4-1 Irving" Draymond smugly said, a taunting smile on his face. Kyrie rolled his eyes, "Yes it is Mr. Draymond 3-1 lead blowing Green" Kyrie taunted back enjoying the playful banter. Draymond tilted his head to the side before grinning, "Man i'd like to have you calling me Mr more often" bellowed out Draymond with a laugh. Kyrie awkwardly chuckled, a light tint forming on his cheeks.

Draymond decided that he was done torturing the younger boy, instead asking him why he was here. But not before noticing the blush on Kyrie's cheeks. "I was born here so i decided why not visit you know? replied Kyrie sinking into the chair as well, listening to the crashing of waves. "Really Australia? That's cool as fuck man!" responded Draymond with interest. Kyrie nodded, turning his attention to the waiter who came in asking for their orders. Kyrie could not help himself from raking his eyes over the Australian man, Draymond watching this with annoyance. When the waiter left with a swing of his hips directed toward Kyrie, Draymond bluntly asked if light skins were Kyrie's type. Kyrie was startled not sure if he felt comfortable talking about this preferences with one of the most intimidating men out there. "Come on man" Draymond egged Kyrie on, practically begging the young boy to tell him. "Okay, Okay" shouted Kyrie putting his hands up in defeat. "No i do not like light skins, I appreciate them but i prefer my dark men" admitted Kyrie shyly sipping his beer. Draymond nodded "So you fucking with LeBron then?" "What?" gasped out Kyrie choking on his drink. "I mean you said you liked dark skins" clarified Draymond. "Yeah, I do" slowly started Kyrie, "but me and LeBron are like brothers. And plus he has his own man" stated Kyrie. "Really" said Draymond shock taking over his features, "Who?". "Its uh Kevin Love" Kyrie responded. "Love? wow you really never know someone" Draymond said laying back his head. "Yeah, i guess. They are really good together surprisingly" reflected Kyrie thinking about his two good friends. 

The two quietly sat together enjoying the Australian sun, and the acidity of the beer. "Your handles are crazy man" Draymond randomly said sipping his beer. Kyrie was shocked by the compliment from Draymond, "thanks man that means a lot, your defense skills are pretty A1" replied Kyrie. Draymond not so humbly took the compliment, bowing his chair, "I know, I know". Kyrie for what felt like the 10000th time rolled his eyes, ignoring the cocky man. Draymond looked over at Kyrie, his eyes shut and the sun glinting across his young face. Kyrie lifted one eye open staring back at Draymond, "what?" asked Kyrie. "Nothing man" laughed Draymond bitting his lip. Kyrie's gaze fixed upon Draymond's plump lips, he could only imagine what they would feel like against his own. "Do i have something on my face?" asked Draymond, "what no" said Kyrie snapping out of his daydream of kissing Draymond. 

Draymond pushed his chair closer to Kyrie, the two mens knees touching. Draymond daringly put his hands on Kyrie's thighs, hoping that he had read Kyrie's body language right. Draymond kneeled his head towards Kyrie putting his face in front of the smaller man. "So there was no reason that you been staring at my lips the whole time?". "I haven't been" denied Kyrie avoiding eye contact with Draymond. "Really" asked Draymond, reaching down to trail his lips against Kyrie's neck. Kyrie tilted his neck into Draymond's lips his head thrown back, a groan threatening to leave his mouth. After a minute of teasing touches, Draymond tilted Kyrie's chin towards him. Draymond lifted his eyebrow, silently asking Kyrie if kissing him was ok. Kyrie nodded, leaning forward to close the space between them. Draymond sunk into Kyrie, wrapping his arms around Kyrie. Both men ferociously kissed each other, Draymond not surprisingly was aggressive in the kiss, where as Kyrie was more submissive letting Draymond lead the kiss. 

The two's kiss was broken when they heard a clatter on the floor. Both separated looking up to see the waiter that was earlier flirting with Kyrie. The waiter angrily left the two men, not before Draymond said "that's right man you can't tap this" with a scowl. "Drayyy" gasped out Kyrie swatting the man, "what he was tryna get with you" Draymond responded shamelessly. Kyrie again rolled his eyes instead standing up in front of Draymond, "can i sit on you" asked Kyrie his usual shyness going away. "Mmm yes please" responded Draymond signaling for Kyrie to straddle him. Kyrie wrapped his slightly thick toned thighs around Draymond, Draymond grabbed Kyrie's butt enjoying the feeling of Kyrie's thickness around his fingers. "Dray" scolded Kyrie trying to unwrap Draymond's tight grip on him. "Come on man let loose" laughed out Draymond. Kyrie tried shifting out of Draymond's embrace, in turn accidentally grinding against Draymond's crotch. Draymond moaned out, throwing his head back. "Damn you really know how to let lose" Draymond said surprised but pleased by Kyrie's action. "I didn't mean too" said Kyrie ducking his head in embarrassment. 

Draymond kissed Kyrie again catching him by surprise. This kiss was more tender, Draymond sweetly sucked on Kyrie's lips making Kyrie moan into Draymond's mouth. Draymond gently grabbed Kyrie's hips, rocking Kyrie against him. Kyrie obliged to Draymond rock his hips into Draymond, greedily kissing the taller man. After several moments of this Kyrie whispered he was going to cum. "Me too" replied Daymond recapturing Kyrie's lips in his. Kyrie tiredly collapsed onto Draymond, "I have never done this before" Kyrie muttered "Especially with a rival". "That makes two of us" Draymond stated. "I'm going for dinner later you want to come meet me?" shyly asked Draymond. "Uh yeah sure that be great" said Kyrie looking into Draymond's eyes. "Great" smiled Draymond he kissed Kyrie again, glad that he was able to enjoy Kyrie and that both were able to put aside their differences. Kyrie again kissed Draymond before leaving the bar, both giddy to see each other again


	2. Doesn't matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draymond and Kyrie it was the first time they would meet after the post season. Kyrie can't handle how aggressive and possessive Draymond is. Will they pull through, or will their relationship just be a fling?

"Dray" called out Kyrie entering the Warrior's apartment with an armful of fresh vegetables. "i'm coming" yelled Draymond taking two steps at a time, "Hey Ky" Draymond's raspy voice said. "Hey" shyly responded Kyrie, "How are you doing?" asked Draymond assisting Kyrie with the groceries. "Pretty good" resounded Kyrie climbing up onto the chair. Kyrie had not seen Draymond since their time in Australia, the two met up for some dinner but it was pretty casual compared to their earlier encounter. The two talked every other day, for a couple minutes at most. Kyrie was beyond nervous when Draymond asked Kyrie to come over and cook some dinner, he felt undesirable to Draymond every time the older man would not reply him right away. Kyrie was not sure how this was going to go, he had put Draymond on a pedestal is his mind and wasn't ready to be disappointed.

Kyrie's thoughts were broken when Draymond started to brag about how good of a chef he was. "I mean if you had to choose between Gordan Ramsay and me, i would have to pick me" snottily said Draymond in a joking manner. Kyrie giggled at the mans antics "i guess i will have to find out" replied Kyrie with a smile on his face, Draymond looked up to Kyrie giving him a small smirk "you will be blown away" Draymond said. "Mhm" replied Kyrie unconvinced... "Oh Shit" yelled Draymond trying to get rid of the fire on his zucchini noodles. "Oh my god Dray take this" yelled Kyrie throwing a water bottle to Draymond. " I hope you like burnt zucchini" said Draymond disappointedly staring at his ruined noodles. "Um i appreciate the effort but i think you need to give up your chef status" Kyrie responded still startled from the accident. "well damn this is embarrassing" said Draymond rubbing a hand across his face, "hey its fine, i enjoyed watching you burn your noodles" kyrie laughed out getting up to comfort the sad man. 

"i really wanted to impress you" admitted Draymond as Kyrie mockingly patted Draymond on the shoulder. Kyrie looked up into Draymond's eyes "Thats really kind of you" said Kyrie. Draymond shrugged "well what can i say", "You are the most smug person i have ever met" Kyrie told Draymond. "Do you find that attractive?" asked Draymond his eyebrows raised, "on you i guess" replied Kyrie a sheepish look on his face. "Really" said Draymond drawling out the L's, trapping the smaller boy between him and the counter. "Yeah really" gasped out Kyrie reaching his hands up to grab Draymond's shoulders. Draymond haughtily looked down at Kyrie before wrapping his lips with Kyrie's. The younger man gasped out not seeming to get enough of Draymond's plump lips. The two passionately made out with each other for what felt like hours, both forgetting their need for air. 

Their kiss was cut short when they heard "What in the world". Draymond quickly unlocked their lips and turned to look at the source of the voice. The two men were face to face with Stephen Curry; a shocked expression on his face. Stephen's mouth was wide open as he tried to absorb what he just saw. "ummm" said Draymond scratching the back of his head. Stephen blinked multiple times before shaking his head, "im sorry i should have rang the doorbell'. Kyrie felt like crying it was so embarrassing to be caught by Steph freaking curry. What if Curry told everyone? Curry wasn't like that but still he could be. Draymond noticed Kyrie's discomfort and reached out to rub Kyrie's back. "We were kissing we been doing that for almost a month" bluntly stated Draymond breaking the awkward silence. "Ok thats fine, its none of my business" said Steph. Draymond nodded, "I'll talk to you later k?" asked Steph. "yeah i'll call you" Draymond replied, steph nodded reaching over to give Draymond a handshake. Steph also reached out to give a handshake to Kyrie, patting him on the back. 

Once Steph was gone, Kyrie breathed in a sigh of relief "We gotta stop getting caught" Kyrie said. Draymond laughed wrapping his arms around Kyrie, Kyrie raised up to kiss Draymond's neck. "So you said we were "doing that for a month" kyrie stated "I dont recall you kissing me this whole month". Draymond embarrassedly looked down at Kyrie, "You gonna repsond" asked Kyrie his eyebrows raised. "I mean" Draymond started, Kyrie rolled his eyes trying to push past Draymond. "Woah you got some attitude all of a sudden" "No i dont" replied Kyrie giggling as Draymond reached down to tickle the younger man. "Stop, i can't breathe" screeched Kyrie, Draymond laughed cuddling into Kyrie.


End file.
